Dodger in Heat
by Byota
Summary: A story about the lovely dodger, and her fucking, many guys. i dont know how long im going to make this. also it will not be my only story
Dodger just finished streaming her Saturday night time dooger; since she had to stream it late, because she was rather busy today; she doesn't really know what to do now, since she has taken a week's break from working, so she walks down stairs, and starts to boil some water in the kettle. She looks in the cupboards and realises that she's out of tea bags, "AHHHH!" she exclaims in anger, "I thought I got some yesterday" she slams the cupboard door shut, she then giggles, and sits on the floor, "that was two weeks ago," she exhales, "looks like I have to go buy some more, or just go get a coffee." She sits there for a few minutes pouting, "these past weeks have been hell, maker is being a dick, work has gotten too much, I need a little bit of a break," she grabs her phone, and goes to twitter, 'Hey guys, I will be taking a break from streaming and filming, sorry that this is out of the blue, but I need one' she hits tweet, and smiles to herself, "now I don't have to worry about work for a week or two."

She yawns and walks upstairs, she stretches her arms, and yawns, "I should shower, and it's getting late" she walks into the bathroom, and turns on the water for her shower, she stares at it as the shower starts, she walks back into the bedroom, and takes off her glasses placing the on the nightstand, she pulls off her top, exposing her bra, and hard nipples to the cold, crisps air, she giggles, "so sensitive," she reaches her hands around her back, and unclasp her bra, as it falls to the floor, she gasps, as the cold air, hits her hard pink nipples, she squeezes her right breast with her left hand, "mmm, it's been while since anyone else has touched these," she gently squeezes her nipples, and moans, she walks back into the bathroom, and puts her hand under the water, "that's perfect," she slowly unbuttons her shorts, and pushes them down and her perfect plum arse, she steps out of the shorts, and puts her thumbs either side of her pink lacy panties, slightly damp, from her wet pussy, she also steps out of them, and throws them through the bathroom door, with the shorts, she looks and the shower, and thinks, 'fuck it, ill bath,' she plugs the bath, and switches the water from the shower head, to the faucet, she walks over to the towel rack, and wraps her soft, purple towel around her nude body, as the bath starts to fill, she walks back to the bath, and pours some, strawberry, scented bubble bath in. as the bath slowly fills up, she slumps down on the toilet, and starts to tap her fingers on her sexy thighs. As she leans back on the toilet, her hands start to wonder, she uses one to open up her towel, and caress and rub her pink hard left nipple between her index and thumb, she lets out a soft moan, her other hand travels up her thigh, until as she reaches her soft, puffy pussy lips, as she makes contact, she slides a finger up the wet slit, and gasps as she reaches, her clit, dodger moans, "oh fuck," her pussy throbbing with need and want, she quickly plunges one finger into her wet velvety pussy, "mmm fuck yes," she moans quietly, as she starts to move her finger around, "it's been too long, I need a guy, no I just need a cock," she moans, as she starts to pump her finger quickly, her juices lubing, her pussy up, she adds a second, her tight pussy, clenching around the fingers, she closes her eyes, and starts to buck her hips on against her hands. She rubs her thumb against her clit, moaning loudly, she pulls her soaking fingers out of her dripping pussy, and brings them up to her mouth, she quickly wraps her lips around them and begins to suck on them, moaning as she does, she wraps her tongue around them, "MMMMM" she mumbles, she pulls her fingers out and stand up, she looks at the bath, and bites her lips, she rushes out of the bathroom, and to her nightstand, she opens it and pulls out her glass 7 inch dildo, she skips back into the bathroom, and turns off the tap, she lowers herself into the bath, and lets at a contempt sigh, "haaa, that's nice," she leans back, and starts to suck on the dildo, wrapping her tongue around it, she continues this for five minutes, losing all thought of time, as she gave a blowjob to her favourite toy, she pulls it out of her mouth, and submerges the dildo into the water, she slowly pushes the tip into her soft puffy lips, just at that moment lust takes over, and she shoves the entire, dildo into herself, screaming in pleasure as she does, she starts to thrust the dildo, in and out her soaking pussy, causing the bath water, to make waves, and spill over the edge, she fucks herself for 10 minutes before, her pussy starts to tighten, and she cums, but this doesn't slow her down, she speeds up the thrusting, screaming so loudly that even her neighbours could here, but she doesn't care, she just wants to cum hard, she rides out the orgasm, her small breasts heaving as she does, she slows down the thrusting, and lets another moan, as she just lies in the bath, after 30 minutes of cleaning herself, and the dildo, she hops out of the bath, and dries up, before heading to bed.


End file.
